


Проснись и почуй неизбежное

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не перестает метить Дерека запахом, и это скоро сведет того с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проснись и почуй неизбежное

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Wake Up and Smell the Unavoidable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/756033) by [uraneia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia)
> 
> Примечание: текст переведен для командного соревнования «Сезон охоты» на задание – кинк: публичные проявления привязанности.

Первый раз, когда это происходит, Дерек все списывает на подростковую невнимательность и на то, что Стайлз остается Стайлзом.

– Ты серьезно? Нет, ты не можешь дальше ее носить, – сморщив нос, сказал он, хватая Дерека за куртку. – Чувак, даже я чувствую, как от нее воняет дымом, давай, это вредно для тебя. Ты не можешь вот так просто ходить в напоминании о том, что вся твоя семья погибла в пожаре, а потом это опять попытались устроить. Снимай куртку.

Единственный человек, у которого лучше Стайлза получается испортить доброе начинание парой фраз, – Дерек.

Было проще сделать то, что он сказал, чем спорить, и лишь поэтому Дерек послушался. Поэтому, да еще потому, что он был обессилен после прошлой ночи, когда Стайлз разорвал круг из рябинового пепла, в который был заключен горящий дом, куда ведьма заманила в ловушку его стаю.

Дерек почти совсем не ощущает вины за то, что вырвал ей горло.

– Я отнесу в химчистку и верну тебе, – сказал Стайлз, а потом Дерек на три недели остался без куртки и просто решил, что Стайлз забыл о ней.

Только затем он все-таки ее возвращает, и… Дымом она больше не пахнет, это точно. На ней запах химикатов давности в несколько недель, – вероятно, после обещанной чистки – такой слабый, что Дерек едва бы его ощутил, если б не знал, что ищет. Под ним намек на собственный запах Дерека. И все это покрыто духом подростка. Будто Стайлз бросил куртку на пол и год на ней валялся.

Однако это не объясняет других запахов, которые чувствует Дерек. И о которых он не собирается упоминать вслух, – пусть и посмотреть, как Стайлз лопочет в ответ, было бы весьма занимательно – по… ряду причин. Но он ощущает легкие запахи порошка и смягчителя ткани и другие ароматы, явно указывающие на то, что…

– Ты с ней спал?

Стайлз краснеет.  
– Что? Нет. Я просто… я перестилал кровать, когда мы вернулись с охоты как-то вечером, и очень устал тогда, о’кей? Не заметил, как твоя куртка попала под простыню.

Он врет, Дерек знает, что он врет; знал бы, даже не будь Стайлз в этом таким профаном (про себя он размышляет, как шериф вообще его из дома выпускает), но Дерек решает не заморачиваться. Он не уверен, что хочет знать правду. Может, в этом и есть секрет шерифа.

Дерек с минуту еще раздумывает, потом надевает куртку. Никто из бет не обладает достаточно тонким нюхом, чтобы что-то учуять, и Дерека мало волнует, что подумают забредшие на его территорию оборотни, за исключением того, что, возможно, это заставит их держаться подальше от Стайлза.

Конечно, все может обернуться иначе, и он окажется мишенью, но речь идет о Стайлзе – а он все равно найдет способ попасть в неприятности.

– Спасибо, – говорит ему Дерек, засовывая руки в карманы, и пытается дышать не очень глубоко. Он не может ходить по Бикон Хиллс и возбуждаться от запаха собственной куртки. Уж слишком по-сталкерски, даже для Дерека.

Блин, он попал.

* 

От одного раза Дерек мог отмахнуться. Но одним разом дело не ограничивается.

Не проходит и недели, как они сидят, втиснувшись в кабинку в забегаловке, с одной стороны Бойд и Айзек, с другой Эрика, Стайлз и Дерек. Дерек пристроился с краю, потому что хоть и принято, что беты должны защищать своего вожака, у его бет еще молоко на губах не обсохло. Здесь совершенно ни при чем Стайлз, прижимающийся к его боку от плеча до колена.

Ладно, Дерек в настроении поупражняться в мазохизме и самоконтроле. По крайней мере он рядом со Стайлзом, а не напротив, и не вынужден наблюдать, как тот губами ублажает трубочку.

На сей раз, когда это происходит, официантка останавливается у столика, чтобы окинуть их заинтересованным взглядом.

И под «их» Дерек имеет в виду… «его».

Дерек вовсе не тщеславен. Он не может себе позволить слишком заморачиваться собственной внешностью. Но это не означает, что он не знает, как на него реагируют окружающие. Не с его нюхом и зрением.

К тому же официантка не очень-то и старается действовать тонко.

– Милый, тебе еще что-то принести? – спрашивает она голосом на пол октавы ниже и гораздо более хриплым, чем тот, каким она брала заказ бургера у Эрики. По сравнению с ее прошлым появлением блузка расстегнута на две пуговицы больше, и теперь она стоит, оперевшись руками о край стола, отчего ягодицы выпячены как…

В любом случае, тонкости никакой.

Дерек уже собирается ей сказать, что ничего больше не надо, только чек, но внезапно его перебивает громкое хлюпанье слева.

– Кстати я бы выпил еще, – говорит Стайлз, потрясая стаканом. Но когда он наклоняется, чтобы передать его официантке, то заводит руку Дереку за спину в совершенно смехотворной пародии на жест, который делают неуверенные в себе особи мужского пола, чтобы впервые приобнять кого-то. Подмышкой он трется о плечо Дерека.

Кажется, Бойд и Айзек ничего не замечают. Дерек не решается смотреть на Эрику, но все равно чувствует, что она выгибает бровь. Она, наверное, больше раздосадована тем, что Стайлз продолжает не обращать внимания на ее глубокое декольте.

И Дерек вовсе не испытывает самодовольства.

Официантка смеряет Стайлза недовольным взглядом и удаляется с его стаканом.

– На твоем месте, я бы не стала пить то, что она тебе принесет, – советует Эрика, когда официантка оказывается вне зоны слышимости.

Дерек фыркает. Рано или поздно ему придется выяснить, что происходит. Но пока он доволен тем, что на этой неделе ему не нужно будет случайно оставлять куртку в комнате Стайлза.

* 

В третий раз все происходит, наверное, по воле случая. Дело в усталости, или в ранении, или, может, в виски, которое Дитон дал Стайлзу, перед тем как наложить шов на упомянутую рану. Или, если честно, в совокупности всех трех.

Дерек паркует машину перед домом Стайлза, но Стайлз не шевелится.

Или, ладно, шевелится, но не делает попыток выйти. Вместо этого он переваливается через центральную консоль – что впечатляет, потому что Камаро немаленькая машина, – и устраивается на плече Дерека.

Тихое сопение подтверждает, что Стайлз пьян, поэтому Дерек стискивает зубы и пытается не получать от этого удовольствия. Что невыносимо сложно. Бой, многочисленные ранения его стаи и последующая помощь с увечьями – троим потребовалось вправлять кости – сделали Дерека раздраженным. Все, что он на себе ощущает, – жгущий нос кислотный запах собственной тревоги и серную вонь злобы химеры.

До тех пор пока Стайлз не трется лицом о его кожаную крутку.

Дерек не понимает. Стайлз – человек, и просто невозможно, что он знает, как сейчас в этом нуждается Дерек. Он точно не может учуять разницу между курткой Дерека сейчас и той же курткой до того, как он начал метить ее запахом, будто он…

В любом случае, он не может!

Поэтому Стайлз либо провел исследования, – в этом случае Дереку не хочется думать, что значат его поступки – либо его животные инстинкты намного лучше, чем вообще может быть у человека, так что ему стоит отыскать яйца в штанах и попросить уже у Дерека укус.

Не то чтобы Дерек хочет его кусать. Определенно не в стиле рейтинговых сцен.

Боже, даже его внутренний монолог начинает звучать как Стайлз.

– Шевелись, – рычит он. Или, намеревается рычать, но выходит намного теплее и мягче, чем он хотел. К счастью, Стайлз слишком пьян-устал и с возможным сотрясением мозга, чтобы заметить.

Дерек несет Стайлза на второй этаж, укладывает на кровать и накрывает одеялом. Он знает, что человек не должен спать после сотрясения, но Стайлз вымотан, Дерек чувствует запах усталости. Он садится в кресло и слушает его сердцебиение, пока не восходит солнце.

Он едва успевает уехать с улицы, когда на нее поворачивает машина шерифа.

* 

Теперь, когда Дерек знает, на что обращать внимание, он не перестает замечать. Это происходит все время: рука Стайлза на его плече, когда они наклоняются, чтобы рассмотреть отпечатки следов на земле; ступни Стайлза у него на коленях на вечернем кинопросмотре всей стаей; Стайлз, кажется, при любой возможности сидит в любимом кресле Дерека, будто и на него заявляет свои права.

Это сводит Дерека с ума.

В собственной квартире он не может и шага ступить, чтобы не учуять Стайлза. Куртка пахнет Стайлзом. Машина пахнет Стайлзом. Будь Стайлз оборотнем, он бы уже, наверное, помочился на углы дома Дерека, но что самое скверное, Дерек был бы совершенно не против. По всей видимости, он и сейчас совершенно не против, иначе бы поднял эту тему и сказал Стайлзу немедленно прекратить.

Вот в этом проблема. Дерек не хочет, чтобы Стайлз прекращал. Но его жизнь трудна и без дополнительного осложнения в виде растущей привязанности к несовершеннолетнему сыну местного шерифа.

Дерек начинает понимать, что Стайлз прав: он ни хрена не умеет планировать собственную жизнь.

Лишь этим можно объяснить, почему стая собралась на разложенных тренировочных матах на заднем дворе сгоревшего дома, пытаясь научить Стайлза, как не отдать концы в бою.

Дерек – реалист. Он мог бы сказать Стайлзу не вмешиваться, но Стайлз все равно поступит так, как хочет, и если он будет думать, что взбесит Дерека, вмешавшись в драку, то мало вероятности, что позовет его на помощь.

Еще Дерек, как ранее упоминалось, законченный мазохист, и он никому больше не позволяет учить Стайлза самообороне, потому что срабатывает обостренный инстинкт защитника. Что означает, он провел последний час, сдерживая свою силу и касаясь Стайлза по всему телу.

Смотри «хреновое жизненное планирование».

Довольно тяжело подавлять реакции собственного тела, когда Стайлза рядом нет. Держать себя в руках, когда нос и уши не перестают докладывать, насколько именно Стайлзу нравится, как Дерек укладывает его на лопатки, совершенно невозможно.

Наконец самоконтроль Дерека исчерпывает себя. Конечно, это происходит, когда Стайлз лежит на спине, а Дерек прижимает коленями его плечи к земле.

– Оу, моя честь поругана.

Дерек фыркает и поднимается на ноги.  
– Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. От тебя воняет.

Стайлз стягивает потную футболку и кидает в него. Потом, пока Дерек занят мыслью «в самом деле, опять?» и не реагирует, встает и втирает ее Дереку в лицо.  
– И тебе нравится.

– Чувак, фу! – кричит шокированный Скотт в двадцати футах от них. Естественно, первым все замечает Скотт. Мать его так. – Ты его пометил запахом?!

Дерек всегда считал, что Стайлз лишен стыда. Дерек ничего не имеет против, потому что у него тоже нет ни капли. В случае Стайлза это скорее приобретенный иммунитет, тогда как Дерек, которого манипуляциями вынудили позволить сгореть его семье заживо, не думает, что есть еще вещи, которых стоит стыдиться. Но в Стайлза, наверное, все же вбиты некоторые нормы поведения и морали, потому что он заливается краской до самого пупка и прячет глаза.

Блин, это все было специально!

Эрика усмехается, а Бойд и Айзек становятся в позу огорченного родителя, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Скотт выглядит так, будто учуял что-то неприятное, что, может, так и есть, но Дереку все равно. Он вздыхает. Сам виноват. Если хотел неприкосновенности личной жизни – надо было кусать других людей.

– Ну, кто-то же должен был, – говорит Стайлз в свою защиту, отступая назад, и четверка оборотней тотчас принимает огорченный вид.

Потому что он как бы прав. В какой-то мере они все принадлежат Дереку, даже Скотт, продолжающий настаивать, что он – не часть стаи, но который все равно приходит. Трое, которых он укусил, всегда будут носить на себе его запах, навсегда останутся его. Но Дерек уже давно никому другому не принадлежит.

Дерек яростно говорит себе, что поведение Стайлза продиктовано практичностью, очаровываться здесь нечему, и терпит неудачу. У него теперь неделю не будет получаться нормально хмуриться. Он просто ощущает, как уходит напряжение из плеч.

Ему вдруг становится невероятно не по себе оттого, что стая видит его таким.

– Так, уйдите все, – говорит Стайлз, и дело в том, что они уходят, и уходят с меньшим недовольством и не такими сердитыми взглядами, какие получает Дерек, когда отдает аналогичный приказ.

Наедине со Стайлзом Дереку уютней не становится.  
– Значит, ты это специально делал.

– Я… да, – Стайлз кривится. – Я не намеревался переступать границы, я подумал… знаешь, ты всегда без проблем говоришь мне, что я не должен делать. Я посчитал, что, если бы тебе не нравилось, то ты бы напялил свое выражение хмурого волчары, шваркнул меня об стену и зарычал, чтобы я прекратил.

К сожалению, Дерек хочет сделать лишь одно из этого. Он сдерживает порыв вздохнуть. Трудно сосредоточиться на словах под сбивчивый стук сердца Стайлза.  
– Иди сюда.

Ему хорошо слышна заминка в пульсе, и Дерек решает, что после нескольких прошедших недель он может расценивать ее так, как душе угодно.

Остановившись перед ним, Стайлз вызывающе смотрит ему в глаза. Вблизи он потрясающе пахнет: потом, подростковыми гормонами и немного Дереком, после их по большому счету одностороннего спарринга. Но он не пахнет принадлежностью. Не пахнет стаей.

Пока нет.

У Стайлза сбивается дыхание, когда Дерек проводит ладонью по гладкой щеке, по затылку, плечу, ведет к центру влажной голой груди. Потом он делает то же самое с другой стороны.

Вот так. Лучше.

Стайлз громко сглатывает и облизывает губы.  
– Ты что, только что…

Если бы постарался, то Дерек бы подавил ухмылку. Но он не старается.  
– Написал на тебе «собственность Дерека Хейла» своим запахом? Да.

Стайлз округляет глаза.  
– Боже мой, вот что я делал? – он замолкает, а потом: – Боже, и ты мне позволял?! – Стайлз трясет головой. – В следующий раз я просто приглашу тебя на свидание, как нормальный человек. То есть…

– Я – не нормальный человек, – напоминает ему Дерек, пока он не успел перескочить на тему застенчивости и открыть тайну, которая и близко тайной не является.

– Ну, да, но…

– Ты – не нормальный человек, – продолжает он.

Стайлз спускается, как воздушный шарик.  
– Да, ты прав, точно прав, ты – стремный горячий альфа-оборотень сталкер, а я – глупый неуверенный в себе человеческий подросток с кучей заморочек…

– Я сейчас тебя поцелую, – спокойно сообщает ему Дерек, потому что иначе придется слушать разглагольствования об их многочисленных недостатках, что совершенно не к месту.

В кои-то веки Стайлз так быстро захлопывает рот, что клацают зубы.

Дерек неторопливо раскрывает его губы, нежно придерживая за затылок. Сначала у обоих получается неуклюже, но Дерек не жалуется, и его ощущения говорят, что Стайлз тоже доволен. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Дерек не в силах сдержать порыв и трется носом о нос Стайлза – последнее объявление намерений.

По крайней мере такое сойдет ему с рук без нарушения закона.

– Так значит, – лицо Стайлза всего в нескольких дюймах от него, – собственность Дерека Хейла? Ты уверен, что доволен приобретением? Никакого возврата или обмена? 

Дерек вздыхает.  
– Это я у тебя должен спрашивать.

– Шутишь? Я для этого столько мудохался. Волчара, тебе от меня не отделаться. И лучше тебе к этому привыкать.

Что ж, ладно. Кажется, есть дом, который надо Дереку пометить.


End file.
